1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather-proof constructions for doors, windows or other fenestration members and more particularly to a construction which includes a system for sealing the bottom or side of the fenestration member to an adjacent surface such as the threshold saddle, frame or jamb when the fenestration member is closed.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Various methods have been used to weather strip doors, windows or other fenestration members to avoid air from entering a building or other enclosure through the gap between the fenestration member and the adjacent surfaces including the saddle, jamb or frame when the fenestration member is closed. Strips of insulating products such as metal, felt, foam, rubber or other resilient materials have been attached to the fenestration member or surfaces adjacent the fenestration member in order to seal the gap between the fenestration member and those surfaces. Metal strips with rubber gaskets have been attached to the fenestration member such that they extend over the gap to prevent air from entering beneath or around the fenestration member when the fenestration member is closed. However, regardless of the materials or configurations, stationary strips must allow sufficient clearance for the fenestration member to open and close without interference and thus cannot seal the fenestration member completely.
Elongated articles of insulating material of different sizes and shapes have also been placed against the bottom of the fenestration member to prevent air from passing under the fenestration member. However, those articles must be removed each time when the fenestration member is opened.
Because none of those methods have proved satisfactory, there is a need for a system which will create a highly effective seal between the fenestration member and adjacent surfaces of fenestration member frame, jamb or saddle when the fenestration member is closed and automatically retract when the fenestration member is unlatched to allow the fenestration member to be opened without interference.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a fenestration member sealing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fenestration member sealing system which includes a gasket mounted to the fenestration member which is moved from a position remote from the adjacent surface of the fenestration member frame or saddle to a sealing position abutting the adjacent surface to seal the gap between the fenestration member and the adjacent surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic fenestration member sealing system which includes a gasket mounted to the fenestration member which is automatically moved to a position abutting the adjacent surface as the fenestration member is latched.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic fenestration member sealing system which includes a gasket mounted to the fenestration member which is automatically moved to the abutting position by a mechanism including oppositely oriented triangular members with inclined surfaces which cooperate to cause the gasket to move to the abutting position as the fenestration member is latched.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic fenestration member sealing system which includes a gasket mounted to the fenestration member which is automatically moved to the abutting position by a mechanism which includes a rack and gear assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic fenestration member sealing system which includes a gasket mounted to the fenestration member which is automatically moved to the abutting position by an internal mechanical linkage extending between the fenestration member latch control and the structure that moves the gasket as the fenestration member is latched.